Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a negative electrode for a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery and a method of manufacturing a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-161762 discloses a negative electrode for a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery (which may hereinafter be abbreviated as a “negative electrode”) in which a coating film is formed in a side-surface region of a negative electrode composite material layer.